


Those Things Which Need to be Said.

by LadyLilyMalfoy



Series: The Unspoken Words Between Us [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilyMalfoy/pseuds/LadyLilyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach, Mycroft sits alone and contemplates everything he has sacrificed for his brother and country. It doesn't seem worth it. Part Two of 'The Unspoken Words Between Us' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Things Which Need to be Said.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will-think-about-a-name-later (suselinde)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suselinde/gifts).



> For will-think-about-a-name-later and inspired by our RP.

_I love you. –M_

_It wasn’t worth it. –M_

_Please come home. –M_

_Don’t come home. –M_

_I don’t know what to say. Just call me. –M_

_How can I be sorry when I did it to save you? –M_

_I’m sorry. –M_

_Call me. –M_

_I wish I could tell you how close I was to giving it all up. –M_

_I wish I had. –M_

_Even if I told you the truth, you’d still hate me –M_

_Do you hate me? –M_

_If not, why not? –M_

_Please don’t. –M_

_I know you don’t. –M_

_~~Do you remember~~ _

__

_Come back to me, love. –M_

**_Mycroft:_** I’m sorry. –M __

_Today, 23:17_


End file.
